This invention relates to a roll out deck attachment for a mobile home or trailer. "Mobile home" is intended herein to mean a vehicle for providing living accommodations such as RVs, travel trailers, motor homes and the like.
In accordance with the invention, a deck platform may be rolled in and out from beneath a mobile home, e.g. of the type which may be towed over the road. When rolled out, the platform provides a deck on one side of the mobile home which can be used by the occupants and others as a patio or porch. When retracted, the deck is carried on the underside of the mobile home and may travel over the road without adding width or otherwise detracting from the ability of the mobile home to be safely towed.
The special mounting arrangement for the deck is a particular feature of the invention. A pair of channels are suitably secured to the underside of the frame of the mobile home and serve as tracks which receive wheels carried on opposite sides of the deck platform. This provides smooth rolling action which allows the deck to be manually rolled in and out without undue difficulty and without the need for special tools or equipment. Safety chains secure the deck in both its extended and retracted positions to prevent the deck from accidentally rolling in or out.
Another important feature of the invention is the provision of specially constructed roller assemblies on the leading end of the deck. The rollers are carried on legs which support the leading end of the deck above the ground and add to the ease with which the platform can be rolled in and out. Each leg includes two telescoping sections which permit the length of the leg to be adjusted so that the deck can be leveled even when it is used on sloping or otherwise uneven terrain. The legs also swing up to a storage position in which they are raised well above the ground so that the mobile home can travel over the road without impairment caused by the rollers.
The platform has a construction which provides wooden planks on the deck surface and yet offers the strength of a metal framework. The frame is constructed of metal tubes and angles and also includes a plurality of side by side channels which are open at the top. The wooden deck planks can be slid into the channels to form a nearly continuous wooden deck surface. Thus, the mobile home owner can enjoy a wooden deck without detracting appreciably from the mobility of the mobile home.